dangerous friendship
by poppygirl4435
Summary: When there is a murder in the winx school, will Flora be able to find the murderer and save her friend?Find out in THE DANGEROUS FRIENDSHIP.


dangerous friendship

PART1

Chapter1: Us three

Hi, i am Flora.I have 3 friends, Tecna, Stella, and Bloom.  
Tecna LOVES of her room is loves someone named Helia.I just don't know what she see's in is so ugly(to me!)  
Stella loves purple too, but not as much as Tecna likes a boy named likes him because she says he is cute, well, he is not!  
Bloom loves red, or should i say, ADORES loves basketball, I love it too, but i am not as good as loves a boy named , you could say he is cute, but not that cute.I love dark yellew and a boy named is so cute!And brainy!

Chapter2: The crime "Oh my!Helia is passing by, let us go the other ON!" said Tecna while we were walking torwards reason we were walking to him was for only one reason, he has the anwser for the question."Helia!Helia!Come here!I want the anwser, Helia!"I shouted turned his head and said,"The anwser is 1254, Flora.  
Happy now?"I gave him no anwser since there is nothing left to then, we found Stormy D-E-A-D!A knife was stuck in her head with blood all over. We were all awe-struked!Stormy is DEAD!It is a crime and needs to be solved.  
Chapter3: The suspects

No one could believe that Stormy was and Stella are so sensible that the started crying on her, but here is the problem, she is our could not stop feeling sad,  
but we could not stop feeling a tiny bit glad."I'm innocet!"cried all stared at her."Ofcourse you're innocet, Bloom,"said Stella happily, but everyone knew she felt a bit , Andy was there."Maybe, maybe we could look for clues and find some suspects and then we could question them and whoever was , I heard you are very good at finding clues and questioning people, would you like to help?"I didn't know what to do, but before I could stop myself, I opened my mouth and was talking."No problem, Andy.  
I won't let you down."Tecna was looking at me feriously and mouthing at me:"Are you out of your mind!As if you're saying i love you, Andy."I ignored her because I knew her since kindergarden and she always teased me about Andy.I started looking for clues and I found a strap of ORANGE god I have brown has pink hair so she is not counted in, Stella has blonde hair.I cannot say this but, Bloom HAS ORANGE HAIR!

I had to ask everyone with orange hair everything they knew about Stormy, and did they ever fight or quarrel with her.I first asked Nabu."I don't really fight or quarrel with , can you keep a secret?"he asked."Sure, Nabu."I replied cheekily."Okay, here it goes, I've always liked Stormy." he whispered, afraid that someone will hear him.I felt bad for right, Stella!I had to ask her if she knew where Bloom is!  
I couldn't ask Bloom, because I couldn't find her anywhere, as if she was in outer space or something."Stella!Stella!Come here for a sec."I pulled her away from the public."Do you mind if you tell me Where Bloom is?"  
I asked hurridely."Um, Bloom?You won't find her till next week, she is off to Paris with her cousins, why?"she asked in a worried type of tone.  
"Because she is the murderer, no , 's her hair can't you see?"

Chapter5: Broken friendship

After a week, Bloom came and Stella didn't open our mouths, but Tecna kept on talking to Bloom since she knew nothing about what we found couldn't say anything to Bloom since she was her best I had to say the stuff we found out."Okay, listen Bloom, you don't have to hide it ...me and Stella found out...WHY DID YOU KILL HER, BLOOM!HOW COULD YOU!"I screamed on top of my voice so that everyone mistake."Flora!Flora!Congratulations!You found the murderer!  
The instant I turned, I was totally squashed by a big hug from...A BIG HUG FROM ANDY!"I didn't kill her!How can I be the murderer!"shouted Bloom in her own defence."FINE THEN WE ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!"I felt felt was totally confused.I had to explain all of the stuff that happened and after we finished explaining, Tecna started cying and moaning and we couldn't stop last she said,"Why?Why would she kill Stormy?"

Chapter6: Where's Stella?

The next day, Stella was nowhere to be saw her this morning, but now, she's suggested we ask her classmates, they might now where she asked Cathrine, Jodie, Pearl, Ruby, Garnet, Beauty, Treasure, India, Dolphin and Star, we even asked the boys, but they all said she didn't turn up to class."Maybe Stella was skipping?Do you have her mobile number?She carries her mobile everywhere."Tecna said, in a scared all knew that Stella will NEVER skip a class, but I still thought that as I dialled her heard her anwser but no sound was heard.I turned it off and tried again but this time we just heard:"!"Both of us recognized th voice and said"Stella!"before we could move a muscle, we heard Bloom's voice sounding creepy and terrefing."Bravo, just knew what to do when Stella didn't show up at school, huh?You wanna see your friend again,the one called Stella?Come to the haunted castle now and save her AND survive!"  
I had to save had to skip school, something we never ever had Stella.

Chapter7: The haunted castle

As we aproached the h.c(shortcut for haunted castle), I saw terror in Tecna's eyes, I saw them in my eyes too, but we kept on walking because we were true friends with we opened the large door, it opened with a large crack that echoed across the huge castle."Hey, when is a door not a door?"said Tecna, as if we are playing peek-a-boo.  
"No time for your jokes,Tec."I said in a ferious way that shut her up for 10 seconds then she restarted all over again."When it is ajar!Got it?A-jar?"I looked at her for one second, then i bursted"TECNA!OUR FRIEND IS KIDNAPPED BY OUR EX-FRIEND AND YOU'RE TELLING JOKES AS IF WE ARE PLAYING PEEK-A-BOO!SHUT UP FOR ONE HOUR!ATLEAST!" Tecna zipped her mouth, thank we heard a voice, which was Bloom's."Bravo, you found my you don't watch out, what happened to Stormy might happen to you!BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"Tecna looked sad."Bloom, we're all sorry, you didn't kill it wasn't you."shouted Tecna, but she got an unpredictable reply."Oh no, don't worry, I DID kill her, and Stella's next!BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
We didn't know what to , huh?But then, Bloom appeared!I saw something stuck on her neck...IT WAS SOMETHING TO CONTROL HER."Where is Stella, huh?"I asked."Why would I tell you?"replied brain-washed Bloom."I know someone up there is controlling my down whoever you are!"

PART2 Chapter1: Boys vs. Girls

Me and Tecna were in the cage and b-w Bloom were waiting for a reply, then guess who came down from the staircase...ANDY, Helia, Nabu AND Oliver!"What do you want greedyguts?"said Andy stupidly."YOU FOUR!YOU WERE CONTROLLING BLOOM?"I shouted worriedly."BIG DEAL,HUH?Listen, stupid, we all know that you like Andy, Tecna likes Helia, Bloom likes me, and Rosy likes Nabu, so shut up."said Oliver.  
"How did you know?"Tecna asked sadly because her secret was revealed."Where's Stella, boys?"I shouted feriously."Flora?Oh god, Flora, save me!I'm in the attic!Flora, all of them are brain-washed, even the boys by a...by a...a crazy scientest!"shouted a voice which was, ofcorce, Stella's and magically, the cage's bars became invisible!Tecna went through the invisible bars and pulled off the thing on Bloom's 's eyes glistened to black then back to was our Bloom again.


End file.
